1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent display device that is able to prevent deterioration of an aperture ratio and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent, diverse flat panel displays capable of reducing the weight and volume have been under development, which are disadvantages thereof. Such a flat panel display may include a liquid crystal display, filed emission display, plasma display panel and electro-luminescence display.
Out of them, the field emission display is a self-luminescent display having no backlight and it may be a light thin type with excellent characteristics (e.g. a simple fabrication process, wide view angle and fast response and high contrast ratio). Because of that, the field emission display is suitable to a next generation flat panel display.
Especially, the field emission display includes a hole of an anode electrode and an electrode of a cathode electrode which are coupled to each other in an organic luminescent layer to form an exciton having a couple of a hole and an electron and it is luminescent by an energy generated when the exciton returns to a bottom status.
This field emission display is configured of a light-emitting cell which is a luminescence diode generating a light and a plurality of transistors driving the light-emitting cell.
In the meanwhile, a conventional bottom emission type display emitting a light generated from a light-emitting cell toward a substrate has a disadvantage of a deteriorated aperture ratio caused by a cell driving part formed on the same substrate together with the light-emitting cell.